Araibian Nights
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Quatre is engagged? Duo has a fear of tigers? Trowa really knows how to talk? Quatre goes to meet his Fiancee for the first time and takes the other boys with him. Title may change, and rating may get higher depending on where this fic goes later.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything related to it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Quatre came into the living room looking sadder then normal. Duo noticed first and walked over to his blonde haired friend.  
  
"What's wrong, Q-man?" he asked, quite concerned. "You look down."  
  
"I just got this letter in the mail." He replied holding up an envelope.  
  
"Wow, if mail gets you this down, you must hate the Holidays..." Duo went on, trying to get his friend to crack a smile.  
  
"If you'd shut up Maxwell, he might tell you what's wrong." Wufei snapped from the armchair he'd been trying to read the paper in.  
  
"It's a letter from my fiancée." Quatre explained after a moment or two.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Fiancée?" Duo repeated. "Wow, Q-man, I never knew..."  
  
"When I was five my father promised her parents I'd marry her..." Quatre sighed, flopping down on the couch. "I've never even met the girl, and we're supposed to get married next fall..."  
  
"Wow man, that's bad..." Duo sat down next to him.  
  
"That's injustice!" Wufei exclaimed, slamming his paper down onto the nearby coffee table. "Being forced to marry some baka onna, it's just simply injustice!"  
  
"Hey Wu-man, wasn't your marriage arranged?" Duo asked, a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell, that's none of your business..." Wufei snapped, picking his paper back up.  
  
"Anyway, all I know is her name is Kagami and she wants me to come out and meet her in a couple weeks..." Quatre went on, ignoring the glares Wufei was periodically shooting Duo from behind his paper. "She said I could bring some friends if I wanted...to make things a little less formal...and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come..."  
  
"Sure!" Duo smiled.  
  
"Hn." Heero replied.  
  
"..." Trowa went back to staring out the window, and Wufei mumbled about the injustice of it all.  
  
* * *  
  
Two weeks later the five Gundam Pilots landed on colony L-2, and proceeded to Kagami's house. They were surprised to see a house that rivaled Quatre's in size, and a rather large estate surrounding it. They started up the long driveway and Quatre knocked on the door. A moment later a rather attractive looking girl about the age of 17 answered.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked with an extremely large smile.  
  
"I am Quatre Raberba Winner, an I'm here to see Kagami." Quatre smiled back although he was obviously nervous.  
  
"Follow me please." The girl said, and turned back inside the house.  
  
"Hey Q-man she's hot." Duo whispered. "Count your blessings...she could be a dog..."  
  
"Wait in here, please..." The girl said, motioning to a living room. "Kagami will be down shortly."  
  
Duo smiled to himself...if she wasn't Q-man's fiancée.......then she was an open target!  
  
The five boys sat down and looked around them at the fancy looking room.  
  
"She's got a couple tigers over there." Trowa observed. (AN: Wow.it speaks!) "They look like they're sleeping."  
  
"Baka onna...got stupid stuffed cats..." Wufei mumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
Trowa suddenly stood up, and walked out of the room.  
  
"Wonder where he's going..." Quatre said, watching his friend leave.  
  
There was a sudden growling noise from one corner as two fully grown, fully awake tigers bounded towards the four "Intruders."  
  
Heero did a quick flip and landed on top of a near by bookcase, gun drawn, pointed at the two oncoming tigers.  
  
"Omae o koro su!" He yelled.  
  
Duo was trying to scramble up the bookcase, and Wufei was right behind him, mumbling.  
  
"Baka onna! Baka tora!"  
  
Quatre was close behind the others, but one of the tigers pounced and pinned him causing him to scream.  
  
"Hey Wu-man! You got to help Q-man!" Duo said trying to push Wufei off the bookcase. "They're gonna eat him!"  
  
The second tiger was now pacing at the bottom of the bookcase, growling. Suddenly a girl came into the room. She was about their age and had long blonde hair that swept the floor and green shimmering eyes.  
  
"Migi! Hidari! Leave those boys alone!" She called, and the two tigers retreated. She smiled as she patted their heads, but shot a quick glare at Heero who had just put his gun away. "It's not nice to threaten to kill someone's pets..."  
  
"You call those pets?" Duo asked, climbing down, one hand over his wildly pounding heart. "They tried to eat Q-man!"  
  
"They just wanted to play!" She replied defensively.  
  
The tiger that had pinned Quatre walked back over to him, and licked his face. The blonde girl followed the tiger, and helped him to his feet.  
  
"I'm Kagami." She smiled broadly. "You must be Quatre..." He nodded.  
  
"Your letter said I could bring a few friends...I hope you don't mind..." He motioned to the others. Trowa had reappeared sometime during Duo's minor heart attack. "This is Duo Maxwell, Heero Yui, Trowa Barton, and Chang Wufei."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you." She smiled at each of them. "I'm sorry if Migi and Hidari frightened you...they're a little protective, and we don't get much company..."  
  
Quatre smiled back, but he was the only one. Duo was still looking at the tigers fearfully, as if they might attack him at any second, Wufei was frowning, arms crossed, and mumbling, Heero looked annoyed at the thought of some girl telling him what he could and could not shoot, and as usual, Trowa stared blankly into space.  
  
The girl that had answered the door came in.  
  
"What was all that commotion a few minutes ago?" She asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Kori, our visitors were just a little spooked by the tigers." Kagami replied, and Kori smirked. "Well, I'll show you to your rooms..."  
  
The boys picked up their bags from a forgotten corner, and followed her upstairs.  
  
"There is plenty to keep yourselves occupied with here..." She said pointing out the Library and the game room as they passed. "Lunch will be ready in about an hour, and dinner will be served around seven."  
  
Each boy went into his own room, and Kagami paused at Quatre's door.  
  
"Quatre...I know you're not very happy with our situation, and quite frankly neither am I." She spoke softly, refusing to look him directly in the eyes. "But I figure this way we can at least get to know each other before the wedding..."  
  
"I understand." He replied, setting his bag down and then walking back up to her.  
  
"Kagami!" Kori's voice drifted down the hall and through the open door. "Come on now, we've got to straighten up that bookcase!"  
  
"You must excuse Kori if she seems a little cold at first." Kagami apologized. "She's my cousin, and we're the only family each other has left. She's quite protective..."  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
""I'll...see you at lunch then..." She said, turning to leave.  
  
"Yeah...see you..." He replied.  
  
One of the tigers bounded into the room, and jumped up onto the bed.  
  
"Oh, come on Migi!" She called from the hall. "Quatre doesn't want to play right now."  
  
Quatre recognized it as the tiger that had pinned him, and later given him a large kitty kiss.  
  
"It's okay..." He called out. "She can stay if she wants."  
  
He sat down on the bed and began to scratch the large cats ears when it suddenly rolled over, exposing it's stomach.  
  
"Ohh..." He smiled. "You like getting your tummy rubbed."  
  
Duo entered a moment later, yelped softly at the site of the large cat, and turned to leave.  
  
"It's okay Duo..." Quatre called from the bed. "She's friendly."  
  
Duo approached slowly and put a hand on the cat, but then jumped back quickly.  
  
"It growled!"  
  
"It purred." The blonde boy corrected him. "She's happy."  
  
AN: This is my first Gundam Wing fic, sorry is anyone is too out of character, I haven't seen much...well, any of the series. This fic is based solely on reading the Gundam Wing Episode Zero Graphic Novel, and my friends loving guidance. Please R&R and tell me how I did. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
  
After lunch that afternoon, Kagami invited everyone to go swimming. After a quick clothing change(Yes, the boys packed swim trunks too...) everyone was outside at the large pool. It was made to look like a cliff side, and even had a low waterfall/water slide built into one side. Wufei dove in, and began swimming laps, and Trowa dove off the cliff doing several twists and flips before finally landing in the water below. Heero took up residence in a nearby lounge chair, and glared at anyone who passed. Quatre began applying some sunscreen, and Duo was loudly showing off for Kori, who was sunbathing in a lounge chair on the opposite side of the pool, trying her best to ignore him. Kagami watched all of this occur, and couldn't help but laugh. She eventually got into the pool and floated around in an inflatable chair(You know, those little pool raft things). Everyone was enjoying themselves when Quatre finally decided to dive in. He went to the top of the water slide, and slid down. Just as he was about to make contact with the water, Kagami floated under him. They collided and both sank underwater, and their friends were about to become worried when they resurfaced, splashing and gasping for air.  
  
"Are you okay?" Quatre gasped, a hand on one of her arms.  
  
"Yeah...are you?" She had a hand on his arm as well.  
  
He nodded, and they paddled to shore, hopping up onto the side to catch their breath. After a while, Trowa and Wufei got tired of swimming and climbed out of the pool to lounge. Kagami and Quatre climbed back in, and were lazily drifting as they watched Duo splash around, still trying to catch Kori's eye. Two large white fluff wads slowly neared the pool, and jumped in. Duo didn't notice as the tigers swam around, until Migi rubbed her hard against him affectionately.  
  
"AHH!" He yelled, leaping out of the pool at such speed, he caused Kori's chair to overturn.  
  
"Baka." Kori mumbled as she grabbed her towel and headed for the house. Duo looked from the two tigers in the pool to the retreating girl, and then at his friends, all of whom seemed slightly amused. After a few moments, he sat down in the now right-side-up chair, and watched the tigers anxiously. Both got out of the pool, and started to where he was. One flopped down on either side, and appeared to be sunning themselves dry.  
  
"Kagami..." he asked. "Now what? How do I get up?"  
  
"You'll have to step over them." She called back.  
  
He tried, but it was harder then it looked, and he ended up falling right back into the pool.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going in." He said, climbing out and heading for the house.  
  
"I'm going with Maxwell." Wufei added, starting that way.  
  
"Hn." Heero was soon going towards the house as was a silent Trowa.  
  
Quatre and Kagami climbed up onto one side of the pool, and began idly chit- chatting. The tigers, who had been sunning themselves behind them, decided to get back into the pool, and accidentally knocked both humans back in. Both laughed, and decided to do one more lap before heading inside. Quatre decided to help Kagami out of the pool, and started towards her. He was almost there when one of the tigers swam over to him and bit a hold of the cloth of his swim trunks and took off, briefly pulling him underwater.  
  
"Quatre?" Kagami asked, looking around. "Oh well, I guess he left already."  
  
She climbed out, and began to dry her hair, so she didn't notice Quatre resurface, gasping, and trying to catch Hidari, who had climbed out of the pool, right past her with something cloth in his mouth.  
  
"Hi baby." She said, patting his head, and continuing on her hair.  
  
Migi was laying on the side of the pool, watching Quatre with great interest.  
  
"Hey, kitty kitty..." Quatre called from a corner of the pool. He was curled up, trying to cover himself with is arms. "Could you get that other kitty to bring my swim trunks back? Or maybe bring me a towel?"  
  
"Are you okay Quatre?" Kagami asked, starting towards him.  
  
"Eeeep!" was his response, and he dove underwater again.  
  
Migi got up and walked over to her, but instead of getting her ears scratched, she latched on to her master's swimsuit cover, and pulled the skirt loose.  
  
"Migi, what are you doing?" She asked, a little confused, the tiger carried the skirt over to the corner where Quatre was hiding.  
  
"Kagami..." He said, a bright, and as of yet undiscovered shade of red. "Could you please turn around for a moment?"  
  
She didn't ask, but did as she was told, and heard him climb out of the pool. Then he said. "Okay." She turned around to find Quatre in her hot pink swimsuit cover, and she had to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Quatre..." She asked, still trying to hide her giggles. "You're the same color as my skirt..."  
  
The headed towards the house, hoping everyone else was upstairs, and wouldn't see him.  
  
They weren't, and they did.  
  
"Where are your shorts?" Trowa asked almost instantly. (AN: It spoke again!)  
  
"Hey, Q-man, you work faster then I do, man." Duo added. "I've got to know them for at least a week. I never knew you had it in you."  
  
Both Quatre and Kagami experienced sudden realization, and turned fire engine red.  
  
"Itoko-chan, it's harder to tell who's redder." Kori added. "You or skirt- boy."  
  
* * *  
  
After dressing, Quatre barred himself up in his room. He couldn't stand to think how they'd tease him if he went back downstairs. There was a knock on the door, and he sighed.  
  
'Probably Duo.' He guessed, and opened the door.  
  
To his surprise, Kagami stood there, a tiger on either side.  
  
"Hidari needs to apologize." She stated simply, patting the male tiger on the head. "Go on, Hidari."  
  
The tiger stepped forward, and dropped a purple wad of cloth at his feet, then made a noise in his throat, and retreated back behind his owner.  
  
"If you'd like, I'll run them through the laundry for you." She offered as he picked up the shorts. "It's really no problem."  
  
He sat down on the bed, and sat them beside her. "I don't want to make any extra work for you."  
  
"Nonsense." Kagami sat down beside him, and the tigers hopped up onto the bed. "Dinner will be ready soon, I hope you'll come down and join us."  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"No one will say a word." Kagami reassured him. "Migi and Hidari will make sure of that, won't you, sweeties?"  
  
Migi purred happily, but Hidari just laid there.  
  
"Hidari..." She said, and the male purred too.  
  
She smiled. "See? No worries."  
  
"You're very kind." He smiled back.  
  
They sat there a moment, unconsciously leaning forward when suddenly Hidari jumped between them, off the bed, and out of the room. Kagami smiled at Quatre a moment then stood up. "I'd better go help Kori finish up dinner."  
  
Quatre nodded, and watched as Migi followed her out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Mean, ne? I love doing almost-cute-something-but-happens moments. Please R&R. Sorry for the wait...I was trying to finish up my FY fic. I'll try and get the next chapter out a lot sooner. Ja! 


	3. Chapter Three

Vera: Before beginning Ch. 3, I just wanted to say thank you to my dear reviewer, Dragonheart2. I'm dedicating this chapter to you...and if you give me much more help, I might have to start counting you as a muse! Oh, BTW, it's been about 2 weeks since they arrived.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagami stared at the ceiling. Apparently she wouldn't be able to fall asleep tonight. She got up, pulled on a robe and started downstairs. She passed Quatre's door, and saw his lamp was on. She knocked softly on the partially closed door before letting herself in.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." He replied. "Why are you up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either." She sat down beside him on his bed. They were quite for a bit, then Kagami smiled. "Would you like to join me for a walk in the garden? It can be very relaxing. I was on my way down there actually."  
  
"That sounds fun." He smiled back as they both started for the garden.  
  
They didn't speak for a few minutes, but watched the moonlight radiate off the small pond. Quatre followed Kagami over to the pond, and sat beside her on a ceramic bench.  
  
"This is one of my favorite places to sit and think." She sighed.  
  
"I can see why." Quatre replied, still somewhat lost in his own thoughts.  
  
There was silence for a moment before Kagami made up her mind.  
  
"Quatre, about the wedding........." She stopped. She didn't want to talk about it, and she was sure he didn't either.  
  
"What about it?" He looked at her, a mix of curiosity and concern in his eyes.  
  
"It's just, it's not very far off, and.........we need to start discussing a few details."  
  
"All of the ceremony details have been decided already." He replied. "What else is there?"  
  
"Well.........where will we live?" She asked. "And what about Kori? She's the only family I've got left, she couldn't live here alone."  
  
"She won't have to, I promise." He could tell she was very upset. "Wherever we live, it's your choice, but Kori won't be left alone."  
  
She smiled at him, her green eyes looking slightly teary.  
  
"Is that what was keeping you up?" He asked after a moment. "Worrying about the wedding?"  
  
"Yes." She sighed. "I can't help but think I'm not ready for this."  
  
"We could postpone if-"  
  
"No." She said firmly. "My mother set the date and finalized all the arrangements. It wouldn't be right to change any of it."  
  
Kagami stood and took a few steps, Quatre hesitated a moment before following her.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm sure I've sounded very selfish these last few minutes." She sighed. "This is all so strange, I just don't know how to act."  
  
"We can figure out what to do together." He replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kagami surprised both herself and Quatre when she spun around and hugged him, resting her head on her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" He asked, still surprised. "Listening to me.........and for understanding."  
  
He didn't reply but returned the hug. There was a brief moment of peace before a voice shouted from above.  
  
"Go Q-man!" Duo called from the balcony off his room.  
  
The two blondes looked up to see that he, Wufei, Trowa and Heero were all standing there, watching.  
  
"Braided Baka! They've spotted us!" "Hn."  
  
"........."  
  
Kagami blushed a little as she pulled away from her fiancée. She started for the house, but gasped when she felt Quatre take her hand. She smiled broader, blushed a little more, and went on towards the house.  
  
"I don't know how he does it." Duo sighed as he and the others headed in as well.  
  
"Maybe it's because he's not trying." Heero said, leaving for his own room before anyone could say another thing.  
  
"I still don't trust her. Baka onna." Wufei said, following him.  
  
Trowa just shook his head. "Things promise to be interesting."  
  
"Night guys." Dou called heading for his bed. He stopped cold as he noticed one of the tigers, Hidari, was lying stretched across his bed.  
  
**Knock, knock.**  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Omae o korosu."  
  
**Knock, knock.**  
  
"Wu-man?"  
  
"No way, Maxwell no Baka."  
  
**Knock, knock.**  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
".........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........." (AN: We he doesn't usually say much, so I just made him snore.)  
  
**Knock, knock.**  
  
"Hey Q-man.........I'm sorry we spied on you...can I ask a favor?"  
  
"Sure Duo, what?"  
  
"Can I room in here? There's...a tiger on my bed."  
  
Quatre sighed. He was glad these rooms had fairly large beds.  
  
"Come on...and don't hog the blankets."  
  
(AN: All you Shounen-ai/Yaoi fans just get your minds out of the gutter now! My Q-chan isn't like that! ::Huggles Quatre protectively.:: And neither is Duo-kun!)  
  
* * *  
  
"We'll only be gone a little while." Kagami said as she and Kori prepared to go to town. "Are you sure the rest of you don't want to come?"  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine." Quatre smiled. "I'm sure Duo won't break anything."  
  
"And what about Heero's gun obsession?" She asked, looking over Quatre's shoulder, and finding only a cold glare.  
  
Quatre laughed.  
  
"Come on Kagami. We've got a long list for the store."  
  
"We're coming Kori-chan." Kagami smiled as she and Quatre followed her out the door.  
  
"Finally...some peace and quiet." Wufei sighed, sitting down and unfolding a paper.  
  
Everyone was somehow occupied when the doorbell rang. Duo sighed went to the door.  
  
"La li ho!" He smiled.  
  
There was a pregnant woman with 3 small girls, all appearing to be around the age of 5.  
  
"Are Kagami-san and Kori-san in?" The woman asked.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, they've gone to the store. Can I help you?"  
  
"They usually watch the girls when I have a doctor's appointment." The woman replied. "But if they're not here, I'm sure I could reschedule."  
  
"You don't have to." Duo smiled at the little girls. "They'll be back soon, we could watch them until then."  
  
"Would you?" She smiled. "You're so nice. Thank you, I'll be back after them in a few hours."  
  
Quatre closed the door as she left, and turned to the girls.  
  
"My name is Duo, what's yours?"  
  
"Mai."  
  
"Nori."  
  
"Dore."  
  
"What pretty names." He smiled.  
  
Despite their enjoyment of the peace and quiet the Gundam pilots found themselves migrating slowly to the children.  
  
"What are your names?" Mai asked.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Now what do you girls usually do with Kagami and Kori?"  
  
"Play dress up!" Nori squeaked.  
  
"Besides that." Duo asked, sweatdropping.  
  
"Play makeovers." Dore exclaimed.  
  
"Makeovers!" The other two exclaimed.  
  
"Play with us please!!!!"  
  
The four boys looked at each other and sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"How do you think the boys are doing?" Kagami asked as they continued their shopping. "I hope they're not too bored."  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." Quatre smiled.  
  
"They'll find a way to entertain themselves." Kori replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, things weren't fairing too well for the G-boys.  
  
"Access denied!" Heero said, as Mai tried to reach the keys of his laptop.  
  
"But He-oji-san! It looks fun!" Mai whined ready to cry. (AN: She just called him "Uncle He")  
  
"Duo-oji-san..." Dore said, wiggling her way into his lap. "Can I play with your hair? It's pretty!"  
  
"What?" Duo exclaimed. "Sorry Hon, but no one messes with the hair."  
  
Dore pouted, her eyes watering.  
  
At the other end of the sofa, Trowa was trying to make Nori laugh. He sat her down, went upstairs and returned a moment later in his clown costume. He then began to juggle for her.  
  
"C-cl-clown!" Nori screeched before exploding in tears and trying to hide behind Wufei.  
  
"Clown?" The other two asked before hiding behind Heero and Duo and crying themselves.  
  
"I've never met a kid that didn't like clowns." Trowa sighed as he went back upstairs to change back. (AN: That's a requirement for joining G.E.R. didn't you know that?)  
  
"All of this screaming is injustice." Wufei yelled, tossing his paper to one side, twitching slightly. "Just let the Chibi Onna play with your hair, Maxwell. And I'm sure the other Chibi Onna can't hurt your computer, Yuy. Find some way to shut them up!"  
  
"Why don't you play with them, Wu-man?" Duo asked.  
  
The three girls looked up at the Gundam pilots with sad puppy eyes.  
  
"Please play with us..."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh! Ice cream!" Kagami exclaimed. "Why don't we get some?"  
  
"Ok." Quatre smiled.  
  
"No thanks." Kori sighed. She then got a big smile. "I'll be back."  
  
She dumped her bags in Quatre's arms before jogging over to a red headed boy.  
  
"Sorry about that." Kagami sighed, taking some of the bags. "That's Aya- kun. Kori's liked him for at least two years now."  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
"So what kind of ice cream?"  
  
"How about mint chocolate chip?"  
  
"I love that!" Kagami enthusiastically ordered two cones. "Here you go. We might as well sit down and wait for her to decide to go home with us."  
  
"Hai."  
  
They took a seat on a park bench and began to enjoy their ice cream.  
  
* * *  
  
"Give me back my laptop!" Heero exclaimed.  
  
"I wanna play!" Mai exclaimed, hitting keys at random.  
  
He went to snatch it, but she refused to let go, resulting in a tug of war.  
  
"I like your hair, Duo-oji-san!" Dore exclaimed as she began to scatter tiny pink blows around the two pig tails she just made. "Now for blue...and yellow...and green...and purple..."  
  
"I-said-give-it-back!"  
  
Mai hit a button, opening an e-mail from Relena...a singing e-mail from Relena  
  
"It's may party and I'll cry if I want to...Heedlo (AN: I got the "Heedlo" thing from "The Blair Relena" by Kazumigirl on FF.net.) You didn't come to my party...please e-mail me back...I miss you! It's my party and I'll cry if I want to....cry if I want to!"  
  
"Baka banshee." Heero grumbled, snatching it back and deleting it from his computer.  
  
"Wu-oji-san." Nori said, poking Wufei. "Wake up."  
  
He was stretched out on the couch 'asleep'. Nori had climbed up in the middle of him, and sat poking his eye as she spoke.  
  
"I'm hungry...I want a kitty...play with me...I'm hungry...fix me a sandwich...you look like a chicken....wake up...I'm hungry...you're mean!" She turned to Trowa. "Mr. Scary Clown Faced Man, make Wu-oji-san wake up."  
  
"..." Trowa stared at the child a moment. "Boo."  
  
Nori screeched, grabbing Wufei around the throat causing him to 'wake up' due to lack of oxygen.  
  
"I got him up." Trowa replied, walking away.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!?!?!?!?!" Duo screamed, looking in a mirror at the tangle of cute girly bows atop his head.  
  
"I made you prettier!" Dore smiled.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LAPTOP?!?!?!?!" Heero demanded. His beloved computer now played one of Relena's singing e-mails over and over again, it was to "I Want It That Way" and there was a dancing pink hamster lip syncing to the words.  
  
"Uh oh...Heero yelled...hit the decks!" Duo exclaimed, grabbing Dore and diving under the coffee table.  
  
* * *  
  
Quatre and Kagami had finished their ice cream, and were now taking a walk around the park. They noticed a little girl standing in the middle of the path. She was looking around and crying.  
  
"Mama?" She said, running up to them. "Papa?"  
  
"No, we're not your parents dear." Kagami squatted down to be eye level with her.  
  
"I can't find my Mama or Papa." She sniffled. "You looked like them."  
  
"We'll help you look." Quatre offered.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find them soon. " Kagami added.  
  
She began to cry again.  
  
"You can call us your Mama and Papa if it would help." Quatre offered.  
  
"Really?" She asked. "What are your names? Mine's Shuiko."  
  
"I'm Quatre, and this is Kagami."  
  
"You're pretty Kagami-Mama." She smiled as they set off in search of her parents.  
  
After walking a while, Shuiko spoke again.  
  
"You're nice like my Mama and Papa." She looked up at them. "Are you a Mama and Papa?"  
  
"No...not yet." They said in unison, then blushed slightly.  
  
After walking a little longer, Shuiko smiled.  
  
"There they are!" She said. "Thank you Quatre-Papa and Kagami-Mama."  
  
"You're welcome, Shuiko-chan." Kagami hugged the little girl.  
  
"I love you Kagami-Mama." She then hugged Quatre "I love you Quatre-Papa."  
  
"We love you too." Quatre smiled.  
  
Her parents came over, and oddly enough, resembled older versions of themselves.  
  
"Thank you for helping her. She wandered off, and we couldn't find her."  
  
"It's ok. We had fun."  
  
The family walked off, and Quatre and Kagami stood there a moment.  
  
"You were good with her." He said.  
  
"No, we were good with her." She corrected.  
  
They turned to face each other. They stood there only seconds before Quatre leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Q-Quatre?"  
  
"What?" he asked, smiling.  
  
She kissed him this time.  
  
"Hey you two, no PDAs!" Kori scolded, walking up to them. "You can't just make out in the middle of the park, there are kids here."  
  
"Let's just go home." Kagami sighed, taking Quatre's hand as they walked back.  
  
* * *  
  
When they got home, they found three small girls quietly coloring at the coffee table, and four passed out pilots. About a half an hour later, their mother arrived to pick them up.  
  
"They weren't any trouble at all." Kori said, handing her their bag.  
  
"I'm glad." She smiled. "Can you watch them again next week?"  
  
"No problem." Kori smiled, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hey," Kagami looked at the guys still asleep on the couch. "What happened to Duo's hair?" 


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Oh my! I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated! I'm so sorry guys. I sorta fell out of the GW mood…but I'm back in now since I finally got to see a few episoides of GW. I'm slowly making my way through all the episoides and the movie, so I promise updates will be coming more frequently. I also finally have an idea for a good plot…erm…semi-plot or something. That will be revealed in this chapter. Let me point out now, any information I use in this chapter is based on what a (sometimes faulty) muse tells me, so if I goof up on anything, please let me know. Now…on with the fic.

Chapter 4

Kagami laughed as she and Quatre watched Duo and Kori. The two were currently engrossed in a fighting game, and it would be easy to think they were fighting for real. One yelled an insult before the other added a triumphant "Take that!"

"It's so good to see Kori having fun." Kagami commented.

"Duo seems to be enjoying himself as well…" Quatre added.

"The braided baka is always enjoying himself." Wufei grumbled from where he sat reading on the other side of the room. Heero was typing away on his laptop, and Trowa was looking out the window, lost in thought. (I'm trying to be nicer to him, ok?)

Kagami was about to reply when the telephone rang.

"Excuse me a moment." She said, squeezing Quatre's hand as she stood and left the room.

Quatre quickly weighed his options before standing and following her. He had something he wanted to ask, and now was as good a time as any. He paused when he heard the annoyance in her voice.

"I told you I'm not interested in your offer. Now please, Takashi-san…" There was a pause. "No, I believe I will stick with Takashi-san. Please do not call me again. Good day."

With that she hung up the phone and gave a small sigh.

"Who was on the phone?" Quatre asked, coming up behind his fiancée.

"No one worth worrying about." Kagami said as she turned to face him, smiling slightly. "Shall we go back?"

"Wait, before we do…" He took her arm, stopping her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, concern on her face.

"No…well…um…" He began. A light blush began to settle over his face. "I was wondering…"

Kagami began to blush too. She wasn't sure why, but she did. "Yes…?"

"I was wondering…if you would like to go out with me…" He finally managed. "I mean…an official date…it's just it seems a bit odd to be engaged, and to not have ever had a date."

As soon as he asked, he regretted it. It sounded so stupid when he put it that way.

"I'd love to." She whispered, still blushing.

"I didn't mean it like that." He continued, having not heard her. "I like you…and I'd like to take you out…like a normal couple…Wait, I mean…"

"I said I'd love to." She managed a bit louder. "I was actually hoping you'd ask me."

"Really?" He blinked a bit surprised. "Tonight then?"

"That sounds wonderful." Kagami leaned up slightly to kiss him. "I'll see you then."

With that, she started towards her room, intent on getting ready for her date. Quatre smiled to himself before heading to his room.

"Something's up with those two." Duo said as he watched them depart. He'd left his game with Kori once he noticed Quatre and Kagami had left.

"Yeah, but what?" Kori asked. Both were watching the blondes from the door to the game room.

"I say we find out." Duo decided, and Kori nodded.

"I saw you leave the two alone." Wufei said, shaking his head.

The two conspirators looked from each other to Wufei before flatly ignoring him and leaving the room.

"She mentioned Takashi…and that man's always trouble…" Kori noted as they walked.

* * *

Kagami sighed in annoyance. She'd never been on a date before, and was unsure how to dress. She'd always figured she was engaged, why date? Most men were only after her money, anyway. But Quatre was different. He was so kind and sweet, and she knew he wasn't after her money because he was much richer then she was. She jumped at a soft knock on her door. 

"Come in." She called.

Kori entered and smiled at the sight before her. Her younger cousin sat Indian style on her floor surrounded by dresses and outfits. Migi and Hidari watched curiously from the bed.

"Need some help?" She offered. Kagami nodded gratefully, and Kori pushed the door closed. "Let's see what we can do."

* * *

Duo knocked on Quatre's door before letting himself in. He found his friend sitting on his bed looking very shaken. 

"What's wrong, Q-man?"

"I asked Kagami out…and she accepted." The blonde began. "But I don't know where to take her, or…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Well…You two seem to have the same interests…why not take her somewhere you like to go?" Duo suggested. "And don't worry about the rest. I'll help our there!"

He began to move arounfd the room tossing various articles of clothing at his friend.

"But, I'm already dressed…" Quatre began to protest.

"Chances are she's going to change into some nice little outfit you've never seen before. It's only right you do the same."

* * *

Duo and Kori excited the respective rooms an hour or so later, and high-fived before heading downstairs for a snack. 

A moment later the doors opened again, and a blonde left each room. They paused there in the hallways, eyes locked.

"You…look nice." Quatre managed. It was a bit of a shock to see Kagami before him iin a short denim skirt and a dark green tube top. Her long blonde hair was pulled into twin braids. She carried a denim jacket in one arm, and wore dark green sandals.

"You look very nice as well." She replied. She did her best not to stare as she took in the sight before her. Quatre was clad in a tight pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt over which he wore an unbuttoned medium blue short-sleeved shirt. He also carried a denim jacket, and wore what appeared to be brand new tennis shoes.

They both blinked a few times, recalling thieir surroundings.

"Shall we be off?" He asked, offering her an arm.

She nodded and took his arm. The two made their way downstairs. Kagami paused in the living room, eyeing everyone suspiciously. Kori and Duo were absently flipping through magazines, Wufei was playing chess with Trowa, and Heero was once again typing away at his laptop.

"We won't be out to late." She announced. "And I have my cell phone if you need to reach us."

"You worry to much." Kori said with an absent wave.

"We'll be fine." Duo added.

Both blondes reluctantly nodded, said their goodbyes and left. Once outside Kagami leaned closer to Quatre and spoke softly. "They're too close…I think they're up to something…"

"So it wasn't just me…" He mused as they walked.

Back inside, Duo and Kori continued to read their magazines for a few more minutes before jumping up and grabbing their coats.

"Come on guys…" Duo exclaimed.

"Something tells me we'll get a good show." Kori added.

Wufei shook his head. "You shouldn't spy on them."

Heero stood and closed his laptop. "I'll come…only because I still don't trust you or your cousin."

* * *

AN: Well…ok…not much was revealed here…but I'm posting another chapter right after this one in which everything will be revealed. Please R&R. 

BTW...I'm such a fangirl. I began to picture Quatre all dressed up for his date...and almost forgot what i was going. What can I say? I love a man who looks good in blue jeans...and I think Quatre would be one of those men.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

After catching a late afternoon movie; a musical set in France in the 1800's, Quatre and Kagami enjoyed a nice museum exhibit before stopping at a small restaurant for dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat somewhere nicer" Quatre asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. "I want us to spend today like a regular couple out on a date." She insisted.

They got their food and sat down at a small table in a garden area.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Kagami asked in an effort to make conversation.

"Yes I did." Quatre replied. "The story was heart wrenching, and the music was…"

"Entrancing?" Kagami offered. "I felt the same way."

"What about the exhibit?" he asked.

She smiled. "I loved the abstract works on the third floor. They were…"

"Inspiring?"

Both blondes laughed. Meanwhile, only a few feet away, separated by some large bushes, Kori sat at a table with Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa.

"Don't they have any idea how to have fun on a date?" Duo asked making a face.

"It is fun for them, Maxwell." Wufei snapped back.

"Oh, what are you and Trowa even doing here?" Kori asked. "I though it was pure injustice to spy on people."

"It is…but Maxwell dragged me along." Wufei glared at the braided pilot while Duo tried to look innocent.

"I simply didn't want to be the only one left at home." Trowa said with a shrug.

* * *

Kagami stood a while later. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to freshen up before dessert."

"That's fine." Quatre smiled. "What would you like? I can order it now so you won't have to wait so long."

"I've heard they have divine chocolate dream cake." She smiled. She leaned over and kissed him before making her way to the ladies room.

After touching up her make-up and straighten out small creases in her skirt, she began to head for her table.

"Hidaki-san?" A voice called to her. She turned and her eyes fell on a man about 25 with black hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome, but had an air of someone accustomed to getting what they wanted.

"Can I help you, Takashi-san?" She asked in forced politeness.

"I'm glad you're here." He smiled moving closer to the younger blonde girl. "Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"I'm afraid I can't. You see, I'm here with my fiancée…"

"Fiancée?" The older man repeated. "I was unaware you were engaged. How long have you two been together?"

Kagami paused. Truthfully, they'd only known each other a little over a month now…they'd been together for about three weeks…and this was their first date.

Takashi saw his opportunity and seized it. "This fiancée wouldn't happen to be the same man your parents promised you away to as a child, would it?"

"And if it was?"

"Kagami, be realistic a moment." He said, putting a hand on her arm. "How much do you really know about this man? You haven't known him long at all…why, I bet you don't even know his favorite color!"

"Of course I do!" She snapped back, brushing away his hand. "It's…"

"See, that's exactly my point." He replied, a sleazy smile spread across his face. "I'd hate to see you rush into something as serious as marriage unprepared."

"Excuse me, sir, is there something I can help you with?" a voice asked behind Kagami.

"Quatre!" Kagami explained, moving to hug her fiancé. Quatre put a protective arm around her, watching the man wearily.

"Oh no, everything is fine." Takashi smiled. He extended his hand. "I'm Isamu Takashi. I was in business with Kagami-san's father. And you must be the infamous fiancée I've heard so much about."

"Quatre Winner." He replied, shaking the man's hand quickly. "If you'll excuse us…"

"Of course. You know it's not often you find a couple so made for each other." He commented, shooting Kagami a quick glace before turning to leave. The glace seemed to ask 'are you sure he's right for you?'

"Are you alright?" Quatre asked once he was gone.

"Yes...but I don't think I feel up for dessert after all."

"That's fine." Quatre hugged her. "I decided to wait until you got back incase you changed your mind."

Kagami smiled gratefully before returning with Quatre to get their things. Quatre paid their bill and the two left hand in hand.

* * *

That sleaze ball!" Kori exclaimed, pounding her fist on the table. "How dare he try to ruin Kagami's happiness just because she turned him down!"

"Whoa…what's the story?" Duo asked.

"He worked with her father, and began trying to court her when she was about ten. He was 19 then." She began. "He wanted to marry her because she stood to inherit all of her family's money. Kagami, however, knew she was promised to Quatre, so she turned him down. He's still trying after all this time!"

She stood. "Come on." She demanded. "We're going home! I have a few calls to make."

* * *

Kagami sighed as she sat watching the sunset with Quatre. She wiggled her bare tows in the sand of the beach by her home. She hadn't spoken since they left the restaurant, except to say she'd like to walk on the beach.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked after a wile, looking away from the brilliant colors in the sky. "You seem upset…"

"it's nothing." She replied, still looking forward.

He nodded and reluctantly turned back towards the sunset. She then looked at him.

"Quatre…what's your favorite color?" She asked hesitantly. 'I bet it's blue…' she pondered.

"Don't laugh…but it's pink." He admitted. "Only a certain shade though." He motioned to some pinkish clouds in the distance. "I call it sunset pink…it's such a calming shade."

She blinked. She never would've guessed pink. "Do you know mine?" She wondered aloud.

He looked at her outfit for a moment. "Green?" He asked.

"Purple." She corrected. "Any shade…but I like royal purple the best."

"It is nice." He smiled back.

Once the sky finally finished it's metamorphosis, the stood, put their shoes back on and returned home. After a quiet goodnight, and a quick kiss, they parted for their own rooms. Kagami sank into her bed and watched the two tigers.

"Migi, Hidari…" She sighed. "Takashi was right…I don't know anything bout Quatre. Sure, his favorite color was nothing big…but what else could he possibly be hiding?" She asked.

The tigers exchanged glances before curling up on either side of her.

"I love him…but how can I marry a man I know so little about?"

* * *

AN: (evil laugh) Evil plot twist, ne? No worries though. I'm so Shoujo you ought to know things will work out between them. Please R&R and tell me how you guys like the new chapters.

BTW, the movie they saw was supposed to be Phantom of the Opera. I've been on such a PotO kick lately I had to throw it in.

Another BTW...please tell me (if you know) is Quatre's favorite color really pink? It's what my muse said...but I figured it'd be light blue or purple...Oh well...I still love him.


End file.
